AID
by MINA999
Summary: When Alice got caught in an accident, she lost her memories. Now, her grandfather and friends are trying to aid in her recovery. But soon she'd realized her mind has become unrecognizable...And true help comes from someone...utterly unexpected.
1. Prologue: Beginning Light in the snow

**A/N: I do not own Bakugan. At all, just this story (you're smart, you already know).**

 _*_ _ **LINEBREAK**_ _*_

 _The snow fall softly to the ground, which caused the young red head to smile. It was always nice to see snow, even if you live in Moscow, Russia. With an umbrella, a heavy coat and a bag of groceries, she walks by the side of a barren road to get back to her house with grandfather._

 _All of the sudden, she see a blinding light a few miles away. She tilted her head a little, but didn't think too much of it..._  
 _..._  
 _..._  
 _..._

 _ ***LINEBREAK***_

"And that's all I remembered..." the young girl sitting on a bed said to the lab coat man with a pen and paper. The man was writing all of this down.

"I see...are you sure? You can't remember abything else?" The doctor asked. The girl simply shook her head, and looked at the snow fall through the window.

"No...That is all..." she replied, slow and raspy. The man nodded and get up.

"Thank you, Alice. We will continue your session tomorrow. Have a nice night." The doctor said, before walking out the door, closing it with a "click".

Alice stared at the door, then lowered her head, letting her straight red hair, covering her face, sans her right chocolate brown eye. Then looked back outside of the window. As the snow fall down to the soft ground, Alice only sighed.

 _"Who was I?"_ She thought.

 _"What happened to me?"_

 _"Will I remembered?"_

 _"Will I ever turn back to normal?"_

These thoughts swims through the young girl's head, but the last one seem to make her annoyed. But it doesn't matter.

"Will my life ever be the same...?" she whispered, as the window acted like a mirror, showing her reflection. She looked patheic, weak, and just...disappointing.

"Please...whoever is up there..." she prayed. "...Help me..." with those words she laid down on her pillow and slept.

It was another night with no dreams.

 _ ***LINEBREAK***_

 **A/N: If anyone is wondering, this is happening between the end of the first and before second season of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. But later chapter will be feature in season 2. Plz R & R. And enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Bakugan. At all.**

 _ ***LINEBREAK***_

Morning came, and went. Now it's noon, and Alice is still not allowed to leave the room. So she is stuck here, reading the same book for over 20 times.

"Ugh...when are those "friends" of mine gonna come...?" She asked to herself, looking out the window, which is becoming a habit. The snow had stopped falling, leaving a soft white blanket on the ground. Oh, how she want to walk on it, and play. But noooo, her "grandfather" said to sit here and wait for her "friends", who wants to see how she's doing, and want to help.

A knock on the door snaps Alice out of her thoughts. She sit straight up, set the book down and coughs.

"C...come in..." she said softly. The door opened, and a girl with white hair immediately hugged her. Of course, she screamed, and the brunette screamed, then started to ramble.

"OHMYGODALICE!WEWERESOWORRIEDABOUTYOU!WHENYOURGRANDFATHERTOLDUSYOUHADANACCIDENT,WERUSHEDOVERRIGHTAWAY!..." And so on and so on. She looked at the other people, with a pleading look. They all looked normal, with a brunette boy wearing red clothes and goggles, a black hair boy in a black sports wear, another girl with blue hair, along with a little blond (younger) kid in a blue suit. Thank goodness the other bluenette pulled the other girl off of her.

"Jullie! Give her some space to breath!" The bluenette shouted. Then "Jullie" bowed her head.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Alice!" She said, with watery eyes. Alice just smiled and waved.

"It's ok...you were worried...about me...right?" She said slowly, looking at her. Jullie smiled brightly.

"Of course! We are friends, Alice! Don't you remember?!" She said again, and the mood soured quickly. The rest of the friends were now staring at Alice. Said girl sighed, and shook her head.

"I am sorry...but I don't...recognize any of you..." she replied. This got the bluenette and Jullie to gasp, the blond kid to look in shock, the black hair boy's eyes widened, and the brunette to shout "WHAT?!" (a little loud too).

"Y...you don't...you don't...remember us...at all?" The brunette said slowly, walking closer. "It's me, Dan! That's Runo, Marucho, Jullie, and Shun! You don't remember anything?!" He screamed in her face, gesturing to the people in that order.

While it was slightly irritating, Alice can let it pass, since she could see the sadness in his eyes. The look was on all of them (especially the boy named Shun), and she couldn't help but sigh and shook her head, slowly and carefully. It almost broke her heart when their faces fell, and she had to cried a little too.

"Do you remember Hydrannoid!? Or Drago!? The other Bakugan!?" The boy, Marucho asked. This got her to snap out of her thoughts again. Drago? Hydrannoid? Bakugan? Again, she shook her head, and their faces fell even more (of it was possible).

Later, Alice laid back in bed, while the others outside her room were whispering things she couldn't hear. It was bittersweet, to be honest. To be reunited from all her friends, yet only to see them as strangers, unfamiliar faces. She should have at least have some reaction. And yet...her first impressions was Jullie's hugging, Dan's screaming, Runo's sad, Marucho's crying, and Shun's...very subtle shift in emotions.

The others walked back in, with seemingly brightened smiles. It seems to be contagious, since Alice smiled too.

"We decided to help you!" Dan proclaimed.

"Yeah! We won't leave you hanging!" Jullie cheered.

"I know it must be...overwhelming, but we'll help every way I can!" Runo pumped her fist, with determination in her eyes.

"We will get you the help you need!" Marucho said, with a small and cute look.

"...we're here for you" Shun said, arms crossed but he is smiling.

Alice nodded, feeling hope. Maybe there is hope...

"Ok, thank you guys..." she whispered, opening her arms, and the others come in for a group hug.

Oh, how this will come back to haunt her...


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Bakugan. Just this story**

*linbreak*

Alice tried, she really did.

She tried and tried and tried.

But she couldn't remember anything.

Alice was taken to Wardington, to Runo's family restaurant. Runo said she worked here before.

But she didn't remember anything.

Alice was taken to Marucho's house, which was a giant building. He said sh had come here often to sleepover.

But she doesn't remember ever sleeping here.

Alice was shown footage of "Bakugan", the game she has heard of, adn was supposedly one of the founding figures or something.

Though impressive, she isn't recalling anything. In fact, looking at it, she just seemed...uninterested. Forget the fact they're basically aliens, the whole thing made no sense.

But since the girl didn't want to break their feelings, she hid her complaints.

The others are not losing hope. But she certainly was.

Two weeks has passed, Alice was still in Marucho's guest room and no new (or old memories) had come back. She couldn't even sleep most nights anymore, due to the guilt she feels.

It was hard to get up in the morning. Knowing that she couldn't remember anything, and while her...(she couldn't call them friends)...acquaintances tried so SO hard to help her...

But at this point, Alice thought she will never...

Another knock on the door, these people seem to never let her think.

"Come in" she said. In comes Jullie, with a shopping bag.

"HEYYA! How are y..." Jullie stopped and gasped in absolute horror.

"ALICE! YOU LOOK LIKE A MOP!" Jullie exclaimed, dropping the bag, and rushed to Alice's side.

"Oh..sorry, I was just up..." she replied, and got up from the bed.

"NONESENSE! You look messy! I can't afford my best friend to look bad!" She started pushing her to the bathroom.

"JULLIE! JULLIE! I CAN DO IT MYSELF!" Alice struggled, as the young girl personally washed her, brushed her hair, and made her look presentable.

After dressing up in an (annoying) yellow dress, she and Jullie walked out to the lving room. Usually, she sees the gang sitting on various couches. But today, only the girls were here.

"What happened to the boys?" Alice asked, as the butler pour out a cup of tea.

"Hpmh! Like I'll talk about that jerk!" As usual, Runo was no help, in terms of information. So she asked the same to Jullie, and she actually answered.

Apparently, Dan and Marucho were off doing some crazy things with "Drago", one of the Bakugan they mentioned. To be honest, saying that name makes her tune everything else. (It sounds that ridiculous, how and why did she liked this game?). And Shun...he just went home to his granddad. He was starting to freak her out, due to how close he usually is to her, so this made her just a little glad.

She didn't paid attention to anything they said, only on the book in one hand, and a cup of tea in another. They were just arguing about Dan ditching them, anyway. So a nice book was a pleasent enough distraction.

To not think about how her mind is broken, and how she might not ever get them back...

Nope, don't think about it. She needs hope. The memories will come back, eventually.

...right?

*linebreak*

 **A/N: R &R, I hope this was a fun read**


End file.
